Hadiah?
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: Fic untuk ulang tahun Fang. Nggak bisa bikin summary... My first fic shounen-ai... silahkan dibaca bila berkenan FBBB


**Yoooo.. fic special untuk ulang tahun Fang. First fic yaoi dari author setengah fujo tapi nggak mau ngakuin kalo dirinya itu fujo.. #plakk..**

**Maaf karena ulang tahun BoBoiBoy dulu saya nggak bisa bikin.. #pundung.**

**Oke oke dari pada panjang panjang.. selamat membaca**

**Boboiboy bukan punya saya (tapi halilin buat saya juga nggak papa #dilempar)**

**Warning : abal, gaje, OOC, Aneh, shounen-ai, diusahakan nggak typo (meski banyak yang nyatol typonya), dan kesalahan lain yang bila dijabarkan jadi buku super tebel.**

**Pair : FangXBBB**

.

.

.

Hari ulang tahun adalah hari yang paling ditungu-tunggu oleh hampir setiap orang. Hampir semua orang menyukai hari ulang tahun, namun tidak bagi sang pemilik kuasa bayang itu. Fang namanya, ia bahkan lupa hari ulang tahunnya. Dia sama sekali tak peduli, toh mau hari ulang tahun atau hari biasapun tak ada yang special baginya. semua teman-temannya bahkan tak ada yang tahu kalau ia hari iniberulang tahun.

Tapi namanya juga seorang remaja. Melihat temannya yang diberi ucapan ulang tahun dari semua orang disekitarnya membuatnya iri. Apalagi rivalnya mendapat banyak ucapan ulang tahun. Ketika sang rival berulang tahun tepat 1 bulan yang lalu.

Seperti biasa Fang akan menatap langit biru diluar sana, ketika teman-temannya asik bercengkrama. Semua orang asik bercerita dan tertawa, tak ada yang sadar bahwa mood Fang sudah sangat buruk sejak tadi pagi. Ahh... tidak semua orang. Ada satu orang yang sejak tadi menatap dan melihatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan BoBoiBoy. Pengendali 5 element itu sudah merasa aneh dengan Fang sejak ia masuk kesekolah sampai sekarang jam pelajaran hampir berakhir. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat orang yang diam-diam ia sukai itu cemberut. Yahh.. aneh memang ia menyukai rivalnya yang notabene seorang **lelaki**. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi cinta tak bisa dipaksakan ataupun ditolak bukan?

Teng... teng... teng...

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah dibunyikan. Reflek semua murid segera meninggalkan ruang kelas. Semua? tidak juga. Ada dua orang murid yang masih tetap duduk diam ditempatnya. Fang yang memang malas pergi kerumah dan BoBoiBoy yang duduk tergugup karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa bahwa hari ini Fang ulang tahun?

Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Fang. Mulutnya terbuka dan kembali menutup karenaia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Fang yang melihat kebingungan BoBoiBoy menyerngit heran.

'BoBoiBoy kenapa sih?'

"Ehmm.. Fang." Gumam BoBoiBoy gugup.

Fang masih diam menunggu BoBoiBoy meneruskan ucapannya, namun sang pengendali element itu masih terus menautkan jarinya gugup. Merasa jengah dengan ucapan sikap BoBoiBoy, Fang pun membuka suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fang. BoBoiBoy yang mendengar Fang berbicara padanya hanya tergagap. Ia langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar. Setelah mengucapkan tidak ada apa apa. Fang yang melihatnya pun hanya menatap penuh kebingungan.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?" gumam Fang heran dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Hari sudah cukup sore. Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.00, tak terasa 30 menit dia duduk terdiam dikelasnya. Suasana sekolah yanng sepi membuat pemuda bersurai ungu itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah. Seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu, tak ada satupun orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Fang berjalan dengan pelan. Memang apa yang diharapkannya? Ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun, Fang' seperti itu kah?

"Huhh.. konyol sekali." Gerutunya pelan. Ia berjalan melewati taman sekolah yang sepi. Yahh sangat sepi hingga ia bisa mendengar gerutuan pelan seseorang yang ada dibali semak-semak didepannya.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali sihh... tinggal bilang selamat ulang tahun saja susah. Hahhhh..."

Fang yang mendengar suara itu langsung bisa mengenali sang pemilik suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan BoBoiBoy. Pemuda bertampang uhukukeuhuk imut. Namun pemberani itu, telah mencuri perhatiannya sejak dulu. Meski ia takkan mengakuinya. Tapi tetap saja perhatiannya selalu mengarah pada sang penguasa element. Ia bahkan bingung siapa yang paling ia suka saat pemuda itu berpecah. Halilintar yang pemarah namun menawan itu? Taufan yang ceria dan childish itu? Gempa yang pengertian dan bersikap dewasa itu? Api yang ceroboh namun sebenarnya baik itu? ataukah Air yang pendam tapi selalu menenangkan jika ia dipandang? Ohh.. mungkin semuanya. Ia menyukai sosok BoBoiBoy keseluruhan. Suara itu kembali meruntuki kebodohannya lagi. Hati Fang terasa melayang ketika suara itu menyebut namanya.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, hingga lupa memberikan hadiah untuk Fang? Argg.."

"Untuk apa kau memberikan ku hadiah?"tanya Fang yang berjalan mendekati BoBoiBoy dan duduk disampingnya.

"Engg.. untuk hadiah ulang tahun." Ucap BoBoiBoy gugup.

"Ooohhh... Kenapa harus bingung? Dengan kau mau menjadi pacarku. Sudah lebih dari cukup." Ucap Fang tanpa sadar. BoBoiBoy membeku shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Fang padanya. 'barusan Fang nembak?' fikir BoBoiBoy kebingungan. Fang yang melihat kebingungan BoBoiBoy langsung menyadari apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Ahh... Maaf... Maaf... Aku bercanda. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ucap Fang gelagapan.

BoBoiBoy yang harapannya mulai tumbuh karena mendengar perkataan Fang tadi. Langsung runtuh dan kecewa mendengar ucapan Fang barusan. Apa dia yang terlalu PD?

Mereka berdua hanya duduk terdiam. Tak ada yang mau memecah keheningan diantara mereka. BoBoiBoy yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, hanya bergumam tak jelas. Sedangkan Fang yang duduk disamping BoBoiBoy hanya menatap wajah manis orang yang diam-diam dia sukai itu. Tak ada yang mau beranjak atau pun hanya mengeluarkan suara. Sama-sama gugup dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'Ohh... ayolah BoBoiBoy ucapkan sesuatu.' Pikir Fang.

'Kenapa Fang cuma diam saja?' pikir BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Ahh.. BoBoiBoy/Fang." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Hamu dulu.." ucap Fang mengalah.

"Ehmm... Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap BoBoiBoy sambil memalingkan wajah imutnya yang dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

Fang yang melihat semburat merah di wajah BoBoiBoy semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Hadiahku?" ucapnya singkat dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ahh... kan kau sudah dengar kalau aku tak punya?" ucap BoBoiBoy kesal.

Fang yang melihat itu langsung mengecup pipi BoBoiBoy dan berlari menghindarinya sebelum mendapat amukan dari pemilik pipi. Sementara BoBoiBoy hanya membeku ketika medapat kecupan dari Fang. Pipinya semakin memanas dan semakin merah padam.

"FANGGGG... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI?" teriak nya marah bercampur malu dan senang. BoBoiBoy segera berdiri dan mengejar Fang yang sudah berlari lebih dulu darinya.

"Aku hanya meminta hadiah ku, tak lebih." Ucap Fang tenang dan terus berlari menghindari kejaran BoBoiBoy.

Tak peduli ia tak mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari semua temannya. Asalkan ia bisa mendengar kata iatu keluar dari mulut mungil BoBoiBoy saja. Sudah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak ternilai harganya.

END

**Yess.. dan END dengan GaJe nya.. hohoho**

**Otanjoubi omedeto Fang-kun.**

**Maaf karena cuma bisa bikin beginian... hohoho...**

**Yahh.. itulah kalau otak fujo saya lagi aktive.. pengennya bikin dia uhukkissuhuk.. tapi nggak tega gini aja deh jadianya.. #BLETAKK**

**Oke terimakasih telah membaca dan review ya? #puppyeyes (all: muntah.)**


End file.
